


I can't stand it when you touch me like that

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Glitter & Gold [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Dino (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Cloudy Sky Dino, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hurt Superbi Squalo, Hurt Xanxus (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Hurt/Comfort, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Pining, Riding, Rimming, Sky Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Threesome - M/M/M, Timoteo | Vongola Nono's A+ Parenting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: 'cause it just reminds me of the nights that I spent telling myself it was fine...'Squalo has been holding it together (barely) since Xanxus was frozen by Vongola Nono, but he's about at the end of his rope. He can'tstandbeing touched by his other lover anymore, not without Xanxus there with them, but itaches so muchto go without them.Dino doesn't know what happened to Xanxus, or why Squalo won't speak to him about it or why Squalo won't let him touch him anymore, but he was a Winter Sky. A Cloudy-Sky. Xanxus and Squalo werehisand he wasn't about to give them up without a fight.
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Glitter & Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I can't stand it when you touch me like that

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Hurt/Comfort" for the Glitter & Gold bingo. See end notes for more info about my various Sky headcanons.
> 
> Title from "Strangers Again" by Against the Current. The lyrics basically inspired this entire piece, so I really recommend listening to it while you read (if you can).

It _ached_.

It _hurt_ down to the depths of his soul, his Flames raging against the injustice done even as they strained to reach out to Xanxus. And it was a _cold_ kind of hurt, too, like ice, like the fucking _Zero Point_ ice that was trapping his Sky and smothering their bond.

And fucking _Dino Cavallone_ was hovering, was trying to get details out of him, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t talk about it even if he wanted to, because that _shitty old man_ had had his Mist put a fucking _geas_ on the Varia, one that even Mammon couldn’t break due to the fucking _pacifier_ restricting their Flames.

He could mention the coup – not that it was a fucking coup, but that was what it looked like to outsiders – and that Xanxus was being punished for it but wasn’t dead, but he couldn’t say anything other than that.

And Dino kept fucking _pushing_ , and sometimes Squalo desperately wanted to tell him everything but he couldn’t, he couldn’t talk about the Zero Point Breakthrough, the most he could say to anyone not in the know was that it was the fucking _Ninth_ who was punishing Xanxus.

He couldn’t fucking _stand_ having Dino touch him anymore. It wasn’t the same without Xanxus, just reminded him of the nights they’d spend together, the way the two Skies had harmonised and drawn his Rain-Cloud into their Harmony so fucking _easily._

It was easier to pretend Dino was nothing more than an old classmate from school. Easier to pretend that they were near strangers, that he didn’t know exactly how Dino looked when he came or what his mouth tasted like or how he sounded when Xanxus rode him or how he smelled like an overcast day just before it rained or how his skin felt beneath Squalo’s hands and lips and body.

He tried to lie. Tried to tell Dino that he didn’t _want_ him anymore, that he wasn’t interested in Dino but only in Xanxus and that he wanted _out_.

He could tell Dino didn’t believe him.

He could tell Dino was just _humouring_ him, _damn_ him for being so fucking _perceptive_ even without the fucking hyper-intuition the Vongola were known for.

He could tell Dino wouldn’t believe him until he told the truth, and even though Squalo told himself that he didn’t want him, that he didn’t want Dino even though he hated how every touch _ached_ , he knew – deep, deep down – that he was lying.

And Dino knew it too.

But the fucking horse was _polite_ , especially for a Cloudy-Sky, and so he backed off when Squalo told him to fuck off, and restrained himself to being fucking _formal_ whenever they met – which was still far too fucking often for Squalo’s peace of mind and sanity and _everything else_.

And he still pushed occasionally, the _bastard_.

Squalo didn’t know how much longer Dino would be patient, and he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to resist saying anything. He _missed his Skies._

He had been patient long enough. Squalo knew more than he was saying, and after almost two years Dino was reaching the end of his patience. He’d held out this long, mostly due to the restraint Reborn had beaten into him, but enough was enough.

Even if he had to _hold Squalo down_ to get the information he needed from him, he’d do it. He’d come a long way in the past few years, and he might be a Winter Sky but Xanxus and Squalo were _his_ , and he was a Sky as well as a Cloud and his Harmony was out of sync. He could barely feel Xanxus through their bond, and what little he could feel was _in distress_ and _cold_ , so cold, that Dino _knew_ there was more to it than Squalo was saying.

And Squalo’s Flames felt so _desperate_ whenever he let Dino touch him, as rare as that was these days, that he was confident that Squalo’s bond to Xanxus was muted and distressed and freezing, too.

So he wasn’t going to let it go any longer. He was going to find out what was going on, and what had happened to his Sky-Partner, and then he was going to _make it right_.

It started with the way Dino was just _staring_ at him, dark eyes boring into the side of his head as if that would allow him to read Squalo’s mind. He did his best to ignore it, but once Dino focused on something, he was difficult to dissuade. That hadn’t changed with Reborn’s tutoring – if anything, it had gotten worse.

“Where is Xanxus, Squalo?” Dino asked, voice quiet but somehow still managing to cut through the room like a knife. “Where is my Sky-Partner?” Squalo swallowed, wet his suddenly dry lips. His throat tightened.

“Can’t say,” he admitted, and the tension in his throat eased. Fucking Mist Flames…

“Squalo…” Dino growled, and Squalo couldn’t restrain the shudder that rippled through him. That tone sent chills down his spine, and the stress that had been building since Xanxus was frozen spilled over. His Rain-Cloud Flames flooded the room with his distress.

“I _can’t_ _fucking say_!” he spat, even as Dino’s Flames surged to meet his. He stifled a moan as the purple-edged orange flooded his system, muscles giving way beneath him so he slumped in his chair as one of his Skies’ Flames rolled through him. Dino’s Flames came up against the Mist-geas and everything—

Stopped.

“A _geas_?!” Dino hissed, Flames suddenly surging and battering at the tightness around Squalo’s throat. Cloud propagated Sky, ramping the power higher and higher until finally Squalo felt something _dissolve_.

A relieved sob broke free as Dino’s fury turned into a possessive kind of soothing sensation, and Squalo shuddered as the Winter Sky’s hands settled onto his shoulders – warm and heavy and comforting in a way he hadn’t realised he needed.

“Nono froze him,” he rasped, voice catching. His eyes were shut, but he could sense Dino stiffening. “Xan knew something wasn’t right about Enrico’s death, and then when Massimo went, and Federico came so close to being killed, we tried to take it to the old man. Tried to get him to let the Varia take care of it like we’re fucking _supposed to._ He wouldn’t listen. Then Xan found out he’s not the old man’s kid after all – he’s Enrico’s – and we tried _again_ to make him listen, but the asshole fuckin’ _froze him_ —”

Squalo’s words cut off as Dino growled again, and he took a moment to just _breathe_. He’d been trying to hard to keep it all under control, and keep Federico alive while he tried to find a way to get Xanxus free, and it was all just _too much_.

He was so _tired_.

“Where is he keeping him?” Dino demanded, and Squalo took a shuddering breath. Dino’s hands on his shoulders were tight and grounding, and Squalo’s relief at finally being able to talk about it made it even easier.

“Under the mansion. Sub-levels.” Dino’s hands tightened briefly, and Squalo listed towards the furious Cloudy-Sky Flames he could feel shifting beneath Dino’s skin.

“I’ll get him back,” Dino swore, and Squalo forced his eyes open to look at up his blonde Sky. Dino’s usually-brown eyes were a fierce orange, vibrant purple edging his irises. “I will not let _my Sky_ be smothered by Timoteo di Vongola any longer.”

Squalo shuddered once more and then listed forward so his head was pressing against Dino’s hip. One of Dino’s hands slipped up from shoulder to head, stroking through Squalo’s lengthening silver-white locks.

“Go Rage for us,” Squalo whispered into Dino’s hip, too exhausted from the past two years to join the Winter Sky in his justified rage, “and show that shitty old man not to mess with my Skies.”

“With _pleasure_ ,” Dino growled.

Dino knew better than to go in half-cocked and without a plan. He was smarter than that – and would be in for a _lot_ of pain if Reborn ever found out he did something so stupid. He’d rather avoid that, and so the first person he went to after leaving the Varia mansion was his former tutor.

“Pipsqueak-Dino,” Reborn greeted as soon as Dino entered his office. His black eyes examined Dino shrewdly. “What has you Raging, Winter Sky?”

“My Sky-Partner has been kept from me and imprisoned under false pretences,” Dino snarled, just barely restraining himself from pacing the room. His hands were clenched around his whip, his knuckles white. “I am _very_ close to razing Vongola to ashes for what it has done to my partner.” Reborn’s eyebrows rose.

“I had suspected, but I didn’t know for sure,” he murmured, more to himself than to Dino, and then he removed his hat and leaned forward. It was an incredibly serious image, despite his form appearing to be that of a toddler. “Xanxus di Varia is your bonded Sky-Partner, correct?” Dino nodded shortly. “Timoteo di Vongola has imprisoned him unjustly, correct?” Dino nodded again. “This was kept from you?” Another nod. “Who told you?”

“Squalo, once I broke the geas someone had placed on him,” Dino growled. Reborn’s eyebrows shot back up and then he frowned. “Two _years_ , Reborn! My Sky Partner has been trapped in ice for _two years_!”

“Ice?!” Dino was shocked mostly out of his boiling Rage by the clear shock and horror on Reborn’s face and in his voice. The Sun Arcobaleno smoothed out his facial expression quickly, but there was still an urgency about him. “Dino, I taught you Zero Point so you could figure out how to reverse it. Have you?”

“Even if I hadn’t, I would do anything to free my partner.” Reborn nodded sharply.

“I suppose you would. What do you need from me, Don Cavallone?”

Dino settled. Reborn was on his side; he was going to get Xanxus _back_.

Vongola Headquarters had no idea what to expect when Dino Cavallone came knocking with Reborn at his shoulder. They had only Trident Shamal with them, and so Vongola Nono saw no harm in letting them in with minimal guards.

That was his first error.

His second would also be his last.

Timoteo went into his meeting with the young Cavallone Don expecting to be asked a favour. He was not entirely wrong in his expectations, but he was unprepared for the exact ‘favour’ he was asked for.

“I want custody of Xanxus di Varia,” Don Cavallone stated flatly once pleasantries were out of the way and Timoteo had asked a question of him: what could he, Timoteo, do for him?

Timoteo froze for a moment, and then plastered the grandfatherly smile upon his face that fooled many.

“I’m sorry, but that isn’t possible,” he said in a kindly tone. “Xanxus is, regrettably, currently imprisoned for his attempted coup d'état.”

“Lie,” Don Cavallone said, and Timoteo paused. He noticed, belatedly, the gleam of orange and purple – purple?! – in the young Don’s eyes. “You have lied to me many times over the years, and I have let it slide because I didn’t have the power to do anything about it.” Don Cavallone stood, all elegance and grace which _should not be possible without his men there_ —

“I will ask one final time, Timoteo di Vongola,” Don Cavallone said, voice cold and flat. Reborn and Shamal were still there, still completely silent, watching Timoteo as closely as the young Don was. “Give me my Tempest.”

Timoteo’s answer was expected, and yet Dino was still disappointed.

“Very well,” he said mildly, and drew on his Flames. “Then I will take him back by force.”

And he let go of the final vestiges of his control, and let himself _Rage_.

When Dino stepped out of the office, hands bloody and a feral gleam in his purple-edged orange-brown eyes, Federico di Vongola was waiting for him, hands in his pockets, leaning back against the wall. Shamal split from Dino’s side to join his Sky, and if Dino were in a better frame of mind he might have averted his eyes from the tender way Federico brushed a hand along Shamal’s cheek.

“The Famiglia is yours, Federico di Vongola,” Reborn murmured, and handed over the Vongola Sky Ring to the only surviving son of Vongola Nono. “All the best to you, Vongola Decimo.”

“Thank you, Reborn. Don Cavallone.” Federico inclined his head towards Dino respectfully, slipping the ring into his pocket. “My Lightning tells me my nephew is being held in the catacombs. He and my Sun will lead you.” On cue, the two youngest of Timoteo’s formal Guardians stepped forward from where they had been lingering at the end of the hall. Dino wasn’t entirely surprised to learn they weren’t bonded to Timoteo, though that they were actually Harmonised with Federico _was_ a bit of a surprise.

No matter.

They would lead him to his Tempest, and that was what mattered.

Dino’s Rage flared again when he finally set eyes upon his Sky-Partner, and his Flames visibly surged against the ice trapping Xanxus. The Lightning and Sun formerly referred to as Ganache and Nie Brow were quick to hurry away, whereas Reborn simply jumped down from his shoulder and waited.

Dino didn’t bother waiting for anything further. Instead, he stepped forward, and focused all his Dying Will upon the desire to see his beloved Sky-Partner _free_. Cloud raged, propagating furious Sky, and slowly – oh so slowly – the ice around Xanxus began to melt.

He was in the perfect position to catch his Tempest when the ice holding him gave way, and he wrapped his lover in his arms and Flames as the last of Timoteo’s Zero Point Breakthrough ice melted into nothingness. He almost snarled when Reborn came closer, but instead stifled the urge when familiar Sun Flames brushed against his still-Raging Sky. They didn’t have a bond, not really, but Reborn had broken the seal upon his Flames which had been making his life miserable, and so his Flames – his very being – trusted the Sun Arcobaleno explicitly.

He trusted Reborn with his Tempest.

Reborn placed gentle, tiny hands on Xanxus, and fed his Sun Flames gently into the shivering, unconscious boy. And a boy he still was, just barely a legal adult when his so-called ‘coup’ had been happened. He was physically younger than Pipsqueak-Dino now, who was closing in on twenty at a rapid clip, and he still _looked_ like a teenager instead of like the young adult Dino was growing into.

There was a _lot_ of damage from the ill-advised, prolonged use of the Zero Point technique, but Reborn couldn’t find any fault with how Dino had reversed it.

The rest would be up to the Varia’s Sun, and Xanxus’ harmony with his Guardians and Dino.

“He is stable, but he needs medical attention sooner rather than later,” Reborn told his former student, his almost-Sky, and Dino nodded. He stood, Xanxus cradled in his arms, and Reborn leapt lightly up onto Dino’s shoulder as the young Don turned to leave.

He would keep his ex-student company and safe until the Winter Sky was in safe territory with his Guardians and his Sky-Partner, and then he would return to Vongola HQ to help Federico ferret out any who may have been complicit in Xanxus’ ill-treatment at Timoteo’s hand.

***

The first thing he noticed was that he _hurt_. He could remember facing off against the old man, could remember seeing him lift his hands into an unfamiliar pose as his Sky Flames went _cold_ , but then… nothing.

He ached all over, like he’d just come off a hard mission and had just been healed by Lussuria’s powerful Sun Flames, but he couldn’t remember anything after the old fucker had done… _something_ … with his Flames. His own Flames felt sluggish, like they’d been suppressed for too long, and he frowned – face aching at the movement – as he reached for the bonds he shared with his shark and his Winter Sky and the rest of his Guardians.

Present, but _damaged_ , somehow. Had whatever the old fucker done to him caused damage to his _bonds_?!

“Stop poking at them,” Dino’s voice murmured in his ear, and Xanxus dragged his attention back to his body to take stock of where he was. A strong, warm body was curled around his back, and he could feel a slightly cooler, slightly slimmer form pressed up against his front. He dragged his uncooperative eyelids open, and – as expected – saw the silvery locks of his Rain’s hair. That meant the body at his back was Dino, as was the warm, heavy arm over his waist.

“Dino?” he rasped, and a pair of lips pressed against his nape.

“You’ve been frozen for two years, and recovering for three months,” the other Sky whispered, voice hoarse. “If we couldn’t feel the bonds healing, we would’ve thought you weren’t _going_ to wake.”

“Stupid trash,” Xanxus grumbled, but there was no heat to it. His mind was racing. Two _years_?

A low chuckle interrupted his thoughts, rumbling through him from the body pressed up behind his.

“I actually missed your insults, my Tempest.” The warmth and fondness in Dino’s voice was impossible to ignore, but Xanxus would damn well _try_. “Federico is alive, and is Vongola Decimo. When I found out what happened to you, I gave Timoteo one chance to make it right. He failed to take it, and I destroyed him for it.”

That had no right being as hot as it was. Especially considering how sore Xanxus was at the moment – he couldn’t even show how much he appreciated his Sky-Partner taking out the shitty old fucker.

Squalo stirred before he could formulate a response, and Xanxus tightened his arms around his first, faithful Guardian. Squalo froze, and then his head jerked up so fast he almost hit Xanxus in the face.

“Thank fuck you’re awake!” the shitty shark exclaimed, louder than Xanxus was ever comfortable with, and then before Xanxus could do more than start to scowl at the volume, Squalo’s mouth was on his.

Dino laughed into the back of his neck, and Xanxus shifted enough to elbow him while his other hand dragged up to tangle in Squalo’s longer-than-usual hair, holding him close to return the kiss fiercely, biting at his Rain’s lips and fucking his tongue into his mouth.

Fuck, but Xanxus wanted him – wanted them _both_.

If only he wasn’t so fucking sore.

Dino had to be the responsible one, it seemed, and so when he felt Xanxus’ pain starting to creep back in through their bond, he brought an end to the fierce kisses his two lovers had been exchanging.

“Let Lussuria and Reborn look you over once more, and then if you’re healed enough for it, we’ll show you just how much we missed you,” Dino murmured into the skin behind Xanxus’ ear. He delighted in the shudder that evoked, and gently kissed the ice-burn scars beneath his lips. “Just a little longer, my Tempest, and then we’ll be able to show you exactly how much you’ve been missed.”

Thankfully for all three of them (and their libidos), Xanxus was only put through one more intensive healing session before he was given a clean bill of health. He would always have residual scarring, but his Flames were mostly unaffected – and that which _was_ affected was healing well – and he would have no residual pain or injuries.

The first thing Dino did upon getting Xanxus and Squalo back to a private room was strip them both bare, removing his own clothing as he watched the two of them locked in a biting, brutal kiss. Hands tangled in hair and tugged, teeth bit down on exposed necks, and hips ground together as they brought each other higher and higher. Dino slid into the bed behind Xanxus, pressing kisses along his spine from the nape of his neck down to his tailbone. A nudge had the two Varia members rolling, Squalo beneath Xanxus, the two of them still joined at hips and lips, and Dino made space for himself between their legs so he could get his hands and mouth on Xanxus’ ass.

The first flick of tongue against rim had him cursing and jolting, cock rubbing against Squalo’s and drawing a moan from the Rain, and Dino grinned to himself before setting himself to his self-assigned task.

He worked Xanxus open on his tongue slowly, taking his time and greatly appreciating the way Xanxus cursed and groaned beneath his ministrations. Each flick, each lick and press and glide of Dino’s tongue across, against, into Xanxus’ body had the other Sky relaxing slowly but surely. He tilted his hips back to give Dino a better angle to work with, and Dino repaid that by pressing his tongue as deep as he could get it, working at Xanxus’ rim with just a hint of teeth and making him shout.

Dino drew back when he became too sore, admiring the reddened, slightly puffy hole he’d just spent who knew how long working at. A bottle of lubricant was shoved into his hand by Squalo, who’d somehow managed to wriggle out from beneath Xanxus – Xanxus, who now had his face buried in the bed and his ass still held high – at some point, and Dino slicked a few fingers quickly to slide one into Xanxus’ ass. He took the single digit with ease due to the dedicated attention of Dino’s mouth, and Dino worked the second – a little harder, but still a lot easier than if he’d not rimmed him – into that hot little hole.

Squalo pressed up against Dino’s side, mouth at his neck, and Dino tilted his head to the side to allow him easier access even as he slowly fucked two fingers in and out of Xanxus’ ass. Xanxus cursed at him, but was pushing back against his hand, trying to make him go faster.

Dino grinned – still the same old Xanxus, as impatient as ever.

One of Squalo’s hands slid down Dino’s back, and he tilted his hips back into the touch even as he started working a third finger into his Tempest Sky. Xanxus was still cursing, but it had lost a lot of its vehemence and he was mostly just trying to make Dino speed up.

“Fuck,” Squalo swore when his hand reached the base of the plug Dino had worked into himself that morning, in the hopes that they’d get the all-clear they’d received. Dino turned his head and kissed the Rain-Cloud hard.

“That’s the idea,” he murmured against his lips, and Squalo swore at him again before kissing him back.

“Hurry the fuck up and get the fuck inside me!” Xanxus snapped, and Dino rubbed his fingers hard across the impatient man’s prostate. Xanxus jolted. “Fuck! Fucker!”

“Patience, my Tempest,” Dino murmured, but finally obliged him. He removed his fingers and slicked his cock, flipping Xanxus onto his back and bringing his legs up into the crook of his elbows. One hand guided his tip to the hole he’d just spent almost an hour working open, and he eased in with slow, steady pressure, hands clamping tight to Xanxus’ hips to hold him still when he cursed and tried to force Dino’s cock inside him faster.

He was so warm and still almost inadvisably tight around Dino despite the preparation, but Xanxus snarled at him when he tried to slow or stop, and so he continued to sink into his Sky-Partner at a steadily insistent pace.

Squalo draped his leanly muscular frame over Dino’s back when the blonde was settled inside Xanxus entirely, mouthing at his neck as his cock rubbed between Dino’s cheeks. It nudged the plug every time, and Dino had to exercise a lot of restraint not to buck towards or away from it.

The plug shifted, pressing against Dino’s prostate, and he groaned like it had been ripped out of him.

“Wait a minute,” Squalo said, and then his weight was gone from Dino’s back and he was instead easing the plug out of the blonde. Dino did his best to relax and just let it happen, groaning a little when the widest point tugged and stretched his rim almost _too_ much before it finally slipped free.

And then Squalo was behind him again, draped over him, cock pressing into him faster than he’d entered Xanxus but stretching him and filling him _perfectly_.

Fuck – he wouldn’t last too long like this.

Squalo shuddered as Dino’s hot hole squeezed around his cock, burying his face in the back of his neck briefly before he managed to regain some semblance of control and gave a testing, thrusting roll of his hips. Dino moved with it, and then against it, and Xanxus groaned from beneath the blonde. Squalo leaned over Dino’s shoulder and kissed Xanxus hard, fucking into Dino in tiny hard thrusts as he did so and making him moan.

“Fuck,” Dino panted, “it’s been too long. Not gonna last.”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Xanxus snarled, and Squalo jerked. That tone was all too familiar and frequently made him hard. Fuck, but Xanxus in full command mode was _hot_.

“Don’t worry,” Dino replied, and Squalo thrust hard – just once – to make his words hitch and voice break. “I’ll make sure you come first.”

Squalo didn’t bother reprimanding the Winter Sky for the pun, instead using his distraction to start fucking into him with sharp but regular movements. Dino quickly matched his rhythm, each of Squalo’s thrusts driving Dino deeper and harder into Xanxus. Squalo groaned into the back of Dino’s shoulder as the blonde’s muscles clenched around his cock, and fucked into him a few more times before letting himself come. It had been far too fucking long and he’d _missed_ his two Skies.

He didn’t feel ashamed at having come so soon – not when doing so and then moving out of the way allowed Xanxus to flip him and Dino over so he could ride the blonde hard and fast.

They made for a pretty sight, especially when Dino planted his feet on the bed and fucked up into Xanxus, thick cock disappearing into Xanxus’ ass and then reappearing all slick with lube and precum. Squalo’s spend, leaking from Dino’s hole as he fucked up into Xanxus and Xanxus braced his hands on Dino’s chest to ride him harder, just added to the appeal of the image.

He looked forward to seeing Dino’s cum trickle out of Xanxus when they were done – the damn Cloudy-Sky always came so _much_ , it was always stupidly messy to clean up after everything.

He idly played with his cock as he watched Xanxus and Dino together, feeling their Flames dance and twine through each other as they came closer and closer. He shivered in delight as those Flames tugged at his own, dragging him into their Harmony, and he felt it as well as saw it when Xanxus ground down hard on Dino and came hard, sticky white falling in liquid ropes across Dino’s abs and up to his chest.

And then Dino fucked up hard into Xanxus a few more times, falling still with his hands holding Xanxus down tightly, and Squalo saw the unmistakeable pearly-white result of Dino’s orgasm starting to slip out of Xanxus’ hole despite Dino still being buried balls-deep.

Dino collapsed back to the bed, Xanxus sprawling limp across his chest, and Squalo quickly pressed up against their sides. Relief flooded him as he was quickly grabbed and hauled in closer, and he kissed each of them hard and quick before either of them could doze off.

The bond between their Flames sang with a Harmony that had been incomplete for years.

**Author's Note:**

> I've basically given identifying names to multi-Flame Skies. Like, we get Wrath Flame for Xanxus' Stormy-Sky, so why not make something of the rest?  
> Stormy-Sky = Wrathful/Tempest Sky  
> Rainy-Sky = Spring Sky  
> Sunny-Sky = Summer Sky  
> Lightning-Sky = Electric/Autumn Sky (depending on who you ask)  
> Cloudy-Sky = Winter Sky  
> Misty-Sky = Night Sky (different from the Night Flames that the Vindice use, but similar - like, Flames of Night are a warped Misty-Sky Flame)
> 
> And then you have the Pure Skies, and the All-Encompassing Skies, which I intend to use in something else and have labelled a Galaxy instead of just a Sky.


End file.
